


CyberSpace Constellations

by Guardian_Rex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, cyberspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rex/pseuds/Guardian_Rex
Summary: Danny just became public enemy number one, and still, he's taking a whole day away from town?  He better have a good explanation or Tucker's going to have to have a long talk with his boyfriend about worrying him.Of course it's a good reason.





	CyberSpace Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT I wanted something sappy for CyberSpace and gods damnit, I did it! Happy Valentine's Day!

Tucker got the text from Danny telling him to meet him at the hill at the edge of town, the spot where they stargazed together.  He refused to answer when Tucker asked him wherein all the hells he was, only that it was a very important Thing he had to do. “I seriously don’t know how he speaks in capital letters the way he does.”  Tucker flopped back into the grass and frowned. “Fuckin itchy as hell. Whatever this is better be worth the bugs, Fenton.”

“I told you,” a familiar voice echoed into the night, sending chills down Tucker’s spine in the best way and yet warming him up inside.  Tucker was never quite sure how to articulate how Danny made him feel beyond saying he was fucking in love, no matter who tried to tell him he was too young to know that.  Looking around, he didn’t  _ see _ Danny but he felt him.  “You just think of it like a, like someone’s name.  Just Emphasize the beginning or whatever.” Danny’s cold spot form settled on the grass next to Tucker, cooling the air around them considerably.

“Uh huh.  So, Asterion, is there a reason why I can’t see my beautiful boyfriend?”  Tucker reached out and poked Danny in the side. “I wanna feel your fluffy hair and maybe find out why you spent the entire ass day before Valentine’s away from me.”

“Well, I uh, I wanted to test a spell idea I’ve been having for a while, ya know?”  Danny chuckled beside him and Tucker nodded slowly. “And it’s a bigger one than I’m usually able to do on my own, cause it’s like a lot of energy to use for anything.  So, I wanted to gain as much power for it as possible and also it was  _ kinda _ dangerous but I understand the physics behind it better than like, almost anyone, ya know?”

“You’re really cute when you ramble, did you know that?”  The whine he got in response was yes enough for Tucker. “Where’d you get all that power?”

“Did you know that if you go into like, low orbit, your cell signal really does improve?”  Tucker sat up slowly at that because that was … something. “But uh yeah, I’m like, ya know, my Obsession is with space, right?  So I figured I’d be extra strong up in space, and I  _ was _ the stars play music so much clearer up there Tuck, I can’t even describe it to you.”  Danny’s voice rose up in pitch just the way he did when he was super excited about something, and Tucker pouted.

“Danny, what could possibly require you going up into space, and can I please see your cute face?”

Danny chuckled that laugh that Danny had when he was nervous, and Tucker arched a brow.  “Ok, ok, uh. One more second?” Tucker reached out to feel Danny’s face, drumming his fingers against the ghost boy’s cheeks.  A moment later, an alarm went off, and Danny’s transformation rings snapped into existence, slowly showing Danny in his jeans, his blue, purple, and pink heart covered shirt, and usual Colors of The Sky jacket.  What was fascinating, however, was what was in his hands. A glass figurine molded into the shape of a cybernetic wolf constellation surrounded by a heart. It was dyed translucent in Tucker’s typical red, bright blue and bronze.  Except there was light coming from within it, pulsating and giving off a warmth that Danny’s ghost wasn’t absorbing anymore. “So, I wanted to uh, well. You know how ectoplasm is psychoreactive? And it can be programmed if you use the right magick?  And you can use it to boost magick, and I know how fusion works cause I’m an astrophysicist and also I guess I’m sort of a nuclear scientist but the point is that I wanted to give you this cause. Cause this is you. How I see you.”

Tucker felt his stomach flutter with a swarm of butterflies and his own pulse race.  This couldn’t be what he thought it was. “Tucker Foley, I have looked up at the skies night after night with you, picking out and making up constellations with you.  I’ve made robots and rockets with you, I’ve fought and befriended and fended off ghosts and faeries and shit with you. I’ve looked up at the stars, and I’ve listened to their grand cosmic songs and then I look at you and I hear you crack a horrible joke and I just.  There’s no contest really, you’re obviously and definitely the most brilliant and beautiful light in my whole universe.” It was like Kiwanuka had struck him right in the chest with a lightning bolt. “I made this up in space where I’d have the most power and safety, out of dead satellite parts, and the little uh fusion reaction in the center there is uh, it’s powered by love.  My love for you. So it’s never gonna go out, Tuck.” Danny laughed and Tucker felt his face lighting up like the literal star Danny had in his hands. “No wonder I’m so blind to everything else sometimes. The brightest star I’ve ever loved has been next to me the whole time.”

Tucker felt the tears running down his face and he could hear himself stuttering but really all he was truly aware of was the burning heat in his chest and face and the earnest, open look on Danny’s face.  And then he was hugging Danny as tight as he possibly could, lifting his lover off the grass and crying into his shoulder. “Oh my gods you big fucking sap.” Tucker laughed through his gross fucking tears because Danny was too amazing to put words to.  “You big sappy idiot, I love you so fucking much. There aren’ even any words.”

“I love you too Tuck.”  Danny was laughing too, and they were probably the dorkiest image anyone could look at right now, but Tucker didn’t care.  Mandarin, Esperanto, Hebrew, certainly not English. He didn’t have a word for his lips to make to tell Danny how much he was feeling right now.

 

So he kissed him instead.


End file.
